Endless Love
by Crimson Orient
Summary: Set during WORLD WAR II. He was a soldier, forced to become a Japanese. She was a geisha, wanting to stand on her own feet. They met. They fell in love...this is their story. SOLID HWOASUKA [AU]...Chap 4: I'm in love with a geisha.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: If you expect happy endings, then I advice you to leave. This story is unpredictable and twisty, so it's better for you turn and leave this page if you want a "happy ever-after". **

**HWOARANG'S POV…and to think that he's a badass or something, but no. Because in this story…he's on his mama's pants. **

…

_**Endless Love**_

_**By: Elie**_

…

_Have you ever felt so scared that you might want to run away and hide until everyone would become so oblivious about you? Or that you were just living in a terrible lie?_

_Did you even know that your own purpose in life was just to make someone happy? And did you really know how too late it was…too late to even make that happiness last for eternity?_

_I had, and I would never forget what she said to me…she told me…I was the one who made her feel free, and that she was happy…so happy that she –_

If you happened to pass by and noticed an auburn haired guy laughing crazily with his army peers while drinking beer, that'd be me. But I must tell for only being twenty-one…it is my decision, and I'm prepared to die for the country I loath for- Japan.

My real name is Hwoarang, but since I'm adopted by an old, loving Japanese couple, I now go in the name of _Ishiro Kaze _and all I want is to help end the _war_. Being in the military is my ultimate goal, and finally…I'm accepted.

I've been here in the permanent military base in Japan from only two weeks ago. I'm happy and sad for no reason at the same time. It has been only two weeks, yet I miss Korea. I wonder when will I be able to go home again, and when will the war end. I seek for an answer, and I believe I can find it in my own hands.

My life, as I describe it, is like a sad lullaby. I try to cheer myself up by shaking the thoughts of my past away before it can even get to me. Everyone has their own happy childhood memories, yet for me, all I can say is…not a single event got out of turmoil.

You see, I was born in the year when Japan had its need to conquer other countries for power, and Korea was its nearest.

Our family was poor. My father and mother were farmers, and their harvests were just enough to feed us. And, at a young age, I understood them, and asked for no more for I was contented. But it was ironic that the most kindest and hardworking people on earth had to die so soon…yes, my family was killed by Japanese soldiers and I was the sole survivor.

Why did I survive again? Of all people, why me? I had an older sibling, and her name was _Ok-soo_. As far as I could remember, she was beautiful and had a long, auburn hair just like mine. My sister was like a mother to me since she stayed at home to tend after ourselves…probably, she could've helped our parents in the field too, but maybe she just wanted to look after me. I was just five then – _young _and _naïve_ – and I weren't of any help, though I just tried hard to be a good boy.

One thing that I would never forget about Ok-soo was that she saved me. She could've saved herself or our parents first, but I don't know why she chose me. Our house was burnt, and the Japanese soldiers trapped us inside. We couldn't get out, and the only way was our window connecting to the river outside. But even before all of us were roasted and turned into embers; Ok-soo pushed me out.

From that moment on, I was just floating in the river – tired and somber. I realized then that I was now an _orphan_…still young, naïve – and _useless_. But the memory of my sister, Ok-soo, still stuck to my head even before I awoke in a decent bed with two unfamiliar faces hovering above me.

I was lucky enough to have had found two people – kind, loving, and _impotent_. They couldn't bear any child, and the hurtful fact was that they were _Japanese_. Since then, I was in the line of hatred and appreciation for Japan. Because of the war they had caused, my life had been tainted by blood, and not only mine, but also of my fellow Koreans who had lost their loved ones.

A few years later, I graduated in a good military academy ran by Japanese soldiers whom I secretly still had a grudge with. Yes, I sought justice and I was thirsty for vengeance…for my family, especially my beloved Ok-soo.

Though I must say it was painful to live a life in Korea where I had to ignore my fellow Koreans, even my friends when I was a child. Little did they know I was already called Ishiro Kaze, so, my foster parents had to take me from my hometown to the city. There, I should speak Japanese all the time for practical reasons. If the Japanese, aside from my foster parents, learned that I'm Korean by blood, they'd definitely punish me and the couple who took me in. And I obviously didn't want that to happen…indeed, it was difficult to live in a _lie_.

The time came when I had to undergo an even advanced training in Japan. The war between America and Japan was getting fiercer and we soldiers had to prepare ourselves. But I know what to do, and someday, I will join the Americans. I need that revenge.

But how come the time when you almost had your goal in the tip of you finger, there comes distraction? It seemed that I was the type to fool around with women, but honestly, I'm not really interested. Women weren't my priority, but my peers would constantly tease or mock me for being a wimp when it came to them, which I knew wasn't even true.

Then I was wrong, because when I met _her_, from that moment I knew…she'd be the one I'd die for. She was like Ok-soo, in a way that she was also different. Oh yeah, actually I couldn't explain…it is odd for me to be so happy when she's around, and I tried my best to stay what I _really_ am, because when I first met her, I was drunk, so I was a bit giddy and excited or whatever I felt during that time. But I knew for sure…she liked my happy exterior, and I would continue to become happy even if I feel pain, just to see her smile…

Unfortunately, she was a _geisha_, an apprentice one. And I knew the time would come that I should leave her behind, and for her to control her feelings towards me. Maybe it's our destiny…

But no matter what, that could never stop us from loving each other…even if she's just a geisha and me as a soldier…As long as she calls me _Hwoarang_, and not Ishiro, we will last in time.

This isn't just about me, this is about _us_. Her name is Asuka Kazama, and _this_ is _our_ story…

**TBC**

…

**I'll say this once and for all: I love reviews, and I hope to see one coming from YOU.**


	2. My name is Ishiro

**I've researched a bit about Geisha stuff and the war…I think they're pretty neat…especially the _Mizuage_ part…So Sachi Gosetsuke, I guess you're right. This story won't be rated 'T' for long, and I can't wait…**

…

_**Endless Love**_

_**By: Elie**_

…

**APRIL 16, 1942 - 5:45 am: JUNSEI MILITARY CAMP, KYOTO**

My life would never be the same. I have made a few friends here in camp. And to think I would be happy, but I'm still desperate.

"When's breakfast?" I asked my fellow soldier, Taka Eumatsu. He groaned at my question and kept his head low between his knees as we took a break from our squatting exercise.

It was cold this morning, and I'm sure not only was my stomach the only one grumbling, even his.

"Don't ask. I want to forget about breakfast. They serve us the same shit everyday," he replied, now placing his palms over his ears to circulate the heat.

I held a chuckle at my friend, ignoring the cold as I sat on the cemented field, "Hey, Taka, tell me your plans for the evening," my voice sounded anxious as I watched the sun rise from the horizon, "Because, I want to go with you."

I felt his hand touch my shoulder, resting there as I found his eyes beam in amusement at me. My cheeks reddened and I instantly knew what was in his mind. I looked away.

"You want to see her again, huh?" I heard him say.

Well, _yes_. But as if I'm going to admit it. And there's no way I'm telling either. I hate to curse, honestly, but if you're in the military –

"Fuck," I heard Taka mutter, "I think my feet slept…"

I stood up and chuckled, considering his situation. Wow, he looked terrible…looking at me with eyes watery at the edges.

Closing my eyes, I nodded with sarcasm. "Painful isn't it?"

"Ishiro," his voice trembled.

This time, I couldn't laugh much, so I pulled him up until I found satisfaction from his yelp. We soldiers usually had this problem – sleeping nerves – and I'm sure I didn't want to feel it _ever_ again.

Man…was Taka just overreacting? I wonder what took him so long to budge.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked and then I felt him shudder from my cold breath.

"Ishiro…I can't…move…"

I laughed and gently dragged him by the arm toward our cabin while ruffling his dark hair. "You're as crazy as I am!"

"Nope…You're crazier now that you're _in love_," he teased, and I ignored him.

…

When sunset came, me, Taka, and the rest of our troops would roam around town and look for the best spots to have dinner or simply put, have a good time to drink.

_Sake_ or other alcoholic beverages have their weak spots in me. I down these for, let's say rather, personal reasons…they help me forget my problems, and sometimes, I can_ loose_ myself…and when I loose myself, I'm _happy_.

I go absolutely crazy, cranky or…idiotic. I'm horrible, I know. But I can't stop it…and if there's anything or any _way _that can make me feel good other than alcohol, then I'll find it…but hardly, in this war, there can't be.

Probably, another reason is _her_. She laughs when I laugh, and smiles when I smile. I try to think of the things I can do if I'm not drunk…just stare mesmerized at her, maybe. Because when I turn to reality, I cannot do those things…I guess.

I remember the first time _we_ met. That was two weeks ago when I arrived coming from Seoul, leaving my foster parents behind with their small business running there. I was sluggish and homesick, but I had no choice…

**APRIL 2, 1942 - 6:45 pm: NASU RESTAURANT, KYOTO**

New soldiers like me were invited by General Ken Kojima for dinner at a popular restaurant in Kyoto. Luckily, our training would be in Kyoto – a really nice place… but I couldn't tell whether I'd enjoy it here or not…probably I'd still nauseate for a couple of days…

"I have a surprise for you, gentlemen," Gen. Kojima said, and I turned my attention towards the sliding doors to where his finger pointed at.

We were seated cross legged on a small cushion laid on the mat facing the long table, back erect, and gazes focusing on the sliding doors, and _only_ the sliding doors.

"Can you guess what it is?" I craned my neck to see a dark haired guy sitting beside me. He smirked and let out his hand. "By the way, I'm Taka Eumatsu,"

"Ishiro Kaze," I replied, our hands shaking. And there I realized I've made a new _buddy_.

_Creek_

My gaze snapped back at the door, and it slid open. I heard Taka gasp, as I did, when eight lovely faces entered the room, donned in colorful kimonos and with their hairs tied up in one big bun, their faces like porcelain, and their lips blood red.

_Geisha girls…_

"They sure wear heavy make-up, don't they?" Taka whispered in my ear from out of the blue, but I felt his gaze also transfixed at the geishas.

I nodded. "Yeah…but still,"

"What?"

"They're pretty."

Our eyes barely blinked as we watched the girls take their places beside us…_each _of us. But I wonder why _no one_ sat beside the general.

"I'm Miharu," the geisha, seated with me, said, "and you are?'

Smiling, I turned to her and tugged my uniform in my left chest with the small, embroidered name.

She nodded and looked at me. "Kaze, Ishiro…nice name."

"Thanks," I replied, trying to be sincere in my voice until I looked away and hid a frown. God…my name is Ishiro Kaze, _Ishiro Kaze!_ And never will it be _Hwoarang_…_ever _again.

But when the door slid open again, my heart automatically constricted, and then my thoughts filled up with curiosity…no one _ever_ made me feel like this before…_no one_.

Then there she was, the geisha who bind my heart, taking her place beside Gen. Ken Kojima…that _lucky_ bastard…

"So, let the feast begin!" He proclaimed.

Exquisite dishes with mouthwatering aromas were served before us, and we soldiers, hungrily dug in…in a _formal_ way.

Chewing my food, I couldn't help but curse my stupid, stupid, seemingly perverted eyes for constantly taking a glimpse at the beauty seated beside the general.

"She's still a _maiko_…and her name's Asuka Kazama. Pretty, isn't she?" Then I felt my body tense out to know who was telling me all these.

I tilted my head to peer at Miharu. "How did you-"

"You know, you were looking at her for quite a while, and it gave a good show." She mused and I hated it.

Turning back at my food, I groaned slightly, "Yeah, so?"

Miharu took a teacup and femininely poured a little of its contents in my cup. She chuckled a bit. "I can help you with her…and I know she will want that,"

My eyes snapped at her suspiciously. "What are you saying?"

"Come on, you like her, don't you?"

I was quiet for a moment as I watched her hands take my cup tenderly up to me. "Here,"

"Thanks," I took the cup and then smirked.

Sipping the tea, my eyes traveled to where this geisha, Asuka, was, and allowed them to stay…just _there_ at her.

Everyone continued to munch on their food while I was getting mesmerized by Asuka and _her_ _alone_. She didn't look much happy, and her smile seemed to have been forced. She just remained still, nodding constantly when the general would gesture to her. And for a long while of me staring…our eyes meekly locked – and abruptly, I looked away, feeling flushed.

What? Am I BLUSHING? But I thought women were the only ones who…ah, never mind…

…

Our reaction was incomparable when the general had to leave us to have fun on our own when he was called for camp right away.

We were like…HOOORAAAYYYY!

What made me overjoyed was the glint in Asuka's eyes. I could see she's happy without having to serve anyone as of the moment. And this was my perfect opportunity to approach her.

Raiker Sendoh, my fellow newbie, ordered a lot more _sake_ and beer. And it happened that the rest of my fellow soldiers as well as the geishas were beginning to get drunk. I lingered in my place for a while…watching _her_ drink.

"Hey," I said, moving to her side cautiously. I didn't know she drinks beer.

"Hey there," she said simply but then, she asked me all of a sudden, "Do I look funny or something?"

What? But she looked incredible!

I shook my head hysterically. "No, no! What makes you think that?"

"You've been staring at me throughout dinner,"

Swallowing, my cheeks flushed again and I snatched the bottle she was holding and guzzled its contents into my mouth just to cover up my face…I realized I was acting so stupid.

I heard her chuckle as I gave the bottle back to her, now with my face really red from alcohol. At least it was from alcohol.

"Tell me," she began, "What do you think of us geishas?"

"I think…all of you are beautiful," I laughed afterwards and she laughed, too.

"Really?" she sounded excited now, "What's your name?"

"Hwoarang," Then I mentally slapped myself, "I mean, Ishiro Kaze...sorry."

I was surprised when she giggled. Maybe we were starting to get drunk…but really, I don't give a damn anymore.

"I'm Asuka Kazama," she held out her hand and I eccentrically accepted it.

As I've imagined, her palm was soft or flawless or something…but when it brushed onto mine, it was rough and seemed to have worked a lot. And then, someone came into my mind…Asuka, in a way, was like my sister, _Ok-soo_. Both of them were beautiful, but at the same time, their hands were rough.

After she had let go, she handed me another bottle of beer.

"Enjoy," she said, "_Hwoarang_," she winked.

I stared at her in surprise, and my smile showed signs of disbelief. She just called me by my real name…she just called me Hwoarang!

…

"So, how was she?" Miharu asked as she caught up with me while going outside the restaurant.

I couldn't help but smile and stop from walking. I tilted my head up toward the stars and held my breath. "She was awesome…" I replied, exhaling.

"Told you she would want you…" she giggled, "Look, she's over there,"

I peered to where Miharu was pointing…and saw _her_. "Hey, where are you girls going?"

"Hmm…you soldiers are taking us home, remember? Fortunately, we didn't get _that_ drunk,"

"Great, then I'll know where she's living," I smirked.

"Yep, and you could come visit her everyday if you want."

Then I asked Miharu to go with me to Asuka, while we waited for the others to get outside.

"Asuka!" Miharu called out and silently, I just followed.

Asuka turned and saw us, "Oh, hello guys!"

Without much to say to her, I practically just said the words that pooped into my mind. "So, got rid of the hang-over?"

She nodded. "But it really isn't easy to recover for just an hour…"

Miharu secretly nudged my side with her elbow and I quickly looked straight at her. She narrowed her eyes at me and looked away.

Yeah, yeah…she wanted me to say something more interesting to Asuka, and if there's anything, I'd be spilling it out now.

"I guess we're all ready to leave," Asuka said, and craning my neck, I peered behind and saw everybody with their partners.

"I think you should go with her," Miharu whispered in my ear.

Hey, I think she's right…after all, Asuka had no partner. But –

"But who're you going with?" I whispered back, anxiously.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

All of a sudden, Taka loomed in from out of nowhere. "Do you mind?" he was gesturing at Miharu, but he still had another geisha clutched in his other arm.

"See?" Miharu sounded giddy, "Now let's go!"

"Umm…" I turned to Asuka, my palms sweating helplessly…I wasn't drunk anymore so I feel rather…shy.

I extended my arm out to her, and I felt like jumping when she wrapped her hands around it. She was clinging to me! Heh…must be from the cold.

…

We got to the Okiya safely, and as all the geishas went up, we soldiers stayed down for a bit. Actually, they were just waiting for me and Taka. Haha…fools.

Asuka walked toward the door, yet I could see the hesitation she had in her actions. Unexpectedly, she walked back to me and said, "You know, you're really nice and fun to be with."

Well, I guess those flattering words were worth a big thumbs up for me! Maybe I should think of any compliments for her…man…I couldn't think of any!

Smiling, she spun from me and took a lazy step forward…and it made me think she was hinting at me or something. Should I go tell her _something_ at least? Man, I was getting desperate.

"A-Asuka," I choked…suddenly my hand grew out of control and I grabbed her shoulder and made her face me.

"Is there something wrong…" she sounded nervous, and guilt overcame me, "…Ishiro?"

Quickly, I pulled my hand and buried it deep inside my pocket. On second thought, I couldn't deny feeling disappointed…she just called me Ishiro.

"No, nothing," I mumbled, "I'd better be going now, my troops are waiting,"

She raised her toes to peer above me, "Yeah, they are…"

"Bye,"

"Goodbye,"

What the? Did I just say goodbye without telling her something? I spun around…and saw her not moving an inch. But it was freezing.

"Hwoarang…" I swore I heard her murmur…

Stunned, I just let it slip and smiled. Discreetly, I walked over to her and held her hand. Sensing her shiver, I reluctantly let it go and stepped closer instead. My mind raced and my heart palpitated faster and faster, realizing that I wasn't only reluctant to let of the hand, but also her _whole_.

"Asuka," my voice nervously croaked, "Would you mind if we could see each other again sometime?"

Really, I felt as if there was a drift that fell upon me. I chuckled nervously, "Or…maybe not," I turned away, disappointed once again.

"Meet me at the same restaurant," a high, yet soft voice said behind me, "I'll be there again two weeks from now."

Haha…my efforts weren't put to waste.

**TBC**

…

**I'LL SAY THIS AGAIN FOR THE LAST TIME: I LOVE REVIEWS AND I WANT TO SEE ONE COMING FROM YOU.**


	3. I'm in love with a geisha

**Thanks to: Gothic and Soul, Babygurl154, Kishofwings, Sachi Gosetsuke, -Kyona-, Seya492**

-o-o-o-

**Endless Love**

**By: Elie**

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 2:**

**I'm in Love with a Geisha

* * *

**

_I lost it…sixteen years ago…and I knew it wasn't coming back. Maybe you were wondering what "it" I was talking about. Well, it was happiness._

_But I wouldn't let angst take over me. I had a bright future up ahead, and I couldn't bury myself over these petty worries. I made it, though…but then again, everything crumbled. All because I was in love with a geisha…and I couldn't stop myself._

"Hey Ishiro, wait up! Don't leave me in here!" Raiker's voice sounded terrified inside the comfort room, and I silently chuckled. "Ishiro, are you out there?"

I could see the small fog of my breath, and tilting my head against the door, I breathed exasperatedly. "Just calm down and pee. Don't waste your time getting scared. You're a soldier, man!"

All of a sudden, the door behind me opened, and I tumbled a bit. "What was that for?"

"I couldn't do it," Raiker sighed, "_It_ won't come out when I feel like this. And I think that cubicle is haunted."

"Do you really think so?" My eyebrows hoisted.

"I can hear voices," he whispered nervously.

Okay…he could be a bit weird sometimes. Well, _really_ weird. I meant…weirder than Taka.

"Ishiro, Raiker, why are you guys here?" Yes, saved by Taka.

Raiker was still shuddering behind me, and I rolled my eyes. "Forget about it…so, you going?"

Taka nodded. "I was looking for you two and found you…err, here," he began to look around quietly.

Man, what was up with these guys? There were no ghosts in this place and –

Damn bastards.

I panicked when I sawtheir figures running away from me, "Guys, wait up!"

…

"Six bottles of _Sake_ please," Raiker grinned, "And serve it later after the meal," he winked at the waiter…who happened to be a girl. Haha…it didn't look funny.

Alright…I was getting a tad bit hungry. Okay, I was STARVING and I honestly wanted to keep my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to look at my two, _tasty_ looking friends.

"Are you okay?" I bet Raiker heard my stomach grumbling. What a shame…

"I know, I know…we're all hungry," Taka mumbled, and I hated the glint in his eyes, "But oh my Raiker, you look good today…"

"Don't even think about it." Raiker muttered.

Swallowing my own saliva, just to survive, I instantly thought of a topic. "By the way guys, have you –" unfortunately, I trailed off when I heard laughter from the other side of the room.

"Yeah…we know what you're thinking, pal. Wanna check it out?" Taka asked.

I gulped…because I hardly could deny it. "Well…sort of,"

"Then let's do it!" Raiker exclaimed, and I thought it was so stupid of him to act so giddy out of the blue.

Anyway, I was dragged and pushed toward the paper screen first. And thank god it didn't tear. Becasue if it did, I'm gonna kill these two.

"Open it," Taka whispered.

"Quiet, you guys," I muttered. So, discreetly, I slid the door open…and saw her.

The scene was so envious. Two geishas, particularly Asuka and Miharu, were invitingly serving some old geezers. Damn, they could get a wife.

She was calmly lightingsome old man's tobacco, and I could see her eyes frowning at her own movements. Come on, who would love to entertain a stranger five times your age?

But then it struck me.

She was a geisha…this was her job after all. And I couldn't do anything about it.

I just peeped there with my two friends groping at my back, watching her. Tonight she wore a white kimono patterned with crimson butterflies…hmm, to think about it, my sister loved butterflies…especially red ones.

"Ishiro, close it back," I heard Raiker whisper ratherhastily.

But I refused to go back to my senses. I was being mesmerized again…and being captured by everything about her just felt great.

When I noticed her face slowly fading away, I snapped back to reality and realized that Taka had already closed the door. I couldn't help but frown.

"You'll be sorry if you get caught." Taka eventually laughed, "I mean, _we'll_ be sorry!"

"Dinner's here!" Raiker said happily, "Let's dig in!"

Suddenly, my mind was telling me that I wasn't hungry anymore, so I obeyed it, crawling back to the door. "You guys go ahead and eat. I'll catch up later."

And when my fingers were about to trail to that screen, it abruptly opened. I didn't know what to do…I could've been labeled as a pervert.

Asuka stared down at me, her eyes showing a wide variety of questions. Man, was I so glad thatI didn't blush. It would be too girly and it might scare her.

We stared at each other for a moment, I for instance, didn't know what to do or say. But I was enjoying this.

"Ishiro?" Then, she looked away...maybe she turned red? Haha…I hoped.

…

"Thanks for walking with me," I said, keeping my hands to my sides just to avoid them from drifting somewhere else.

"No, I should thank you. I never walk freely like this before,"

My feet stopped all of a sudden, and then I turned to Asuka who calmly followed me.

"You mean you don't tour the city on your own or something?" I really didn't understand what she said, "Are geisha's like that?"

But she just smiled at me…and automatically, I smiled too.

"We can't decide on everything, you know. It's like…" she trailed off when she saw something interesting over the small bridge in front of us.

I groaned and followed. I wanted to know "why"... "It's like what?" I asked.

"Look Hwoarang, it's a carp!"

My eyes widened and with a hand, I swiftly pulled her by the waist from the rails while my other hand clamped her mouth.

"Shh…don't say my real name," I whispered, "If someone hears, maybe –"

I felt her hands on my mine and slowly, she lifted it down. "I'm sorry, _Ishiro_."

"I'm sorry, too." I immediately stepped back from her. It felt so wrong touching her…especially her lips.

"We geishas aren't supposed to own our lives and live freely like normal people. It's…confusing. I'm only a _maiko_, so I still don't understand that much." Asuka said shyly, and I knew she only said that to divert the topic.

Maybe, or just maybe, she wanted to know why I couldn't let her call me _Hwoarang_. "Hey, you want to know why name's Ishiro?"

Haha…her eyes beamed at me. I couldn't believe she was interested. Well, of course she was! She was the first and probably the only person to know.

"I'm Korean, and you know my real name…I was…adopted. Yeah, that's right. And they changed my name to Ishiro so that I wouldn't get killed," I held my breath, "Actually, it's a long, complicated story…you'll know everything about me eventually. Well, if you're interested."

Asuka smirked at me, and then she placed her hands back on the rails and sighed. "At least your life's full of adventure…you're a soldier, I'm a geisha. I'm boring inside, except when I get paid."

"You talk funny," I said, trying to ignore my drifting, drifting hand…and when I later noticed, it was on top of hers.

It was surprising that she didn't pull her hands away and screamed that I was a pervert or anything as I expected. Instead, I felt her lean down and place her chin on top of my hand. And when I knew it was cold, she made me feel warm.

And maybe my intuitions were right…I liked her after all.

**TBC**

-o-o-o-

**I thought this story was going to rock, but then again, I was dreaming…13 reviews only? Ugh. Anyways, I get a lot of hits, but only a few_ beautiful people _reviewed. And don't put this story up on your favorites if you're not even reviewing. **

**Try and check out my new story: Dance With The Devil…and REVIEW. **


End file.
